


(Crappy) Christmas Fics

by maa_fuu



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: - Kento thought Fuma has forget him even though all he wants for Christmas is him.- Fuma dressed as Santa and Kento couldn't help but stare at his lover's well-toned body.- No need for champagne, Kento knows he will laugh all night feeling hyper and high.- Sou got it all planned, but Fuma ruined everything.- Marius is sad and lonely, so his sister secretly planned him a party with people she knows would make him happy again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I spent the night awake to make this crappy fics, I hope you'd like it XD

**All I want for Christmas is you**  
Fumaken/AU

Kento sighs as he reads the message that he just received a moment ago. Fuma has canceled their date for the third time now in just a month. But it can’t be help, Kento thinks. He was busy with his part-time job. The younger has taken so many shifts this month at his workplace (a quite fancy Italian restaurant) because there’s a really cool stuff he saw the other day and he said he wants it at any cost.

Kento was never the type that clinging to his boyfriend in 24/7 basis. They texting each other all day, but not in every minute, there are some calls too, but not very often. They used to meet each other a lot back then, but since Kento graduated from their university, they rarely meet each other. Like only twice or three times a month. But he never complained. He understands that Fuma is busy with his graduation thesis and his part-time job also. Yes, he never complained. But just this one time he feels like sulking and maybe ignoring him until New Year. 

It’s Christmas Eve, for God’s sake! How could he cancel their date in the last minute??! Saying that he cannot leave early as planned because they kind of need more help than they actually thought??!  
Kento cannot hold his patience anymore. But his anger won’t lead him anywhere, it won’t bring his Fuma to him, so he decides to just go straight to home, buy a full bucket of chicken then eat them alone while watching sad movies in his room.  
He ends up loitering around the neighborhood for a few hours, buy some sweets and a bucket of chicken as planned, then when he finally stands in front of his house, he truly is surprised to see his Fuma leaning there beside the door. He could see him shivering and he wonder how long have he been waiting for him?

As he walks closer to Fuma, the latter finally looks up and said, “Where have you been?? I’ve been waiting for an hour or two maybe”. Kento can’t say anything, he just keep staring at Fuma with expression that kind of a mix between lost-puppy and relieve. Seeing his boyfriend expression, Fuma feels guilty a bit. He then sighs and said, “I’m sorry. I lied to you about today. I didn’t even go to work today.” Fuma’s confession makes Kento confuse. “Then where were you?”. Fuma didn’t answer Kento’s question. Well, not verbally, because at that moment, he takes out something, a little box wrapped in a red paper and tied in a gold ribbon, from inside his jacket and hand it to Kento.

“I’ve been working a lot just for this. I know you’d love it. Open it”. Kento did as he told and in an instant his expression turn even sadder when he looked at the necklace in his hand. It looks expensive, now he understands why Fuma took so many shifts this month. It’s not to buy some stuff for himself, but to buy Kento a present. Now he feels bad for having a bad thought for his boyfriend. Fuma panicked when he saw Kento’s expression. “You don’t like it?” he asked. Kento didn’t answer. “I thought it would be better to buy you a necklace than a ring………… the necklace is pretty, it’s matching with my favorite feather necklace…… you don’t like? Do you prefer a ring than this?” Fuma said. Kento could hear a panic in his voice.

Kento stares at the necklace and shake his head. Fuma still look at him in confuse. But Kento still keep his silent. Then Kento leans closer and just hugging his Fuma tightly. The younger boy really has no idea that all he wants for Christmas is actually to spend the day with him. He didn’t need anything, he just need his Fuma beside him.  
“Thank you. It’s the most beautiful Christmas gift I ever got, Fuma”. _But you are the best present I could ever have in my whole lifetime_. He smiles and that makes Fuma smile too. 

Kento looks at his boyfriend again and said apologetically, “Now let’s get in before you die because of hypothermia”. The younger boy then chuckles and follow his lover inside the house.

 

 **Dirty Santa**  
Fumaken

“What are you doing?”

“Shit! You’re scaring me, Nakajima!” 

Kento walked straight to their dressing room and found Fuma half-naked. He put a red trouser on, the one that looks like a Santa outfit, but he is topless. He stares at the well-toned body of his lover then shake his head as if trying to wear off the magic Fuma’s body put on him.

“What are you doing?” instead of continue looking, Kento asked the same question again. 

“I’m trying this costume for my sister” Fuma said while grabbing the rest of Santa costume he dropped earlier when Kento suddenly came in. 

“Why?”

Fuma took a long and heavy sigh. “She’s mad at me. She’s mad because now you are mine and she cannot marry you when she grow up”.  
Kento laughs so hard hearing the reason, gaining a ‘tsk’ from Fuma. “It’s not funny, Nakajima. I’ve been trying so hard to make her forgive me. Giving her all the presents she wants this Christmas and dress like this is my last hope”.

Kento walks closer to his boyfriend, there’s still a wide smile left on his face. He walks closer and said, “So, you are dressing like this for her? What are you supposed to be? A dirty Santa?”. Kento laughs again hearing his own words.  
“It’s not a laughing matter, Nakajima” Fuma groans, but Kento keeps laughing. “I know, I know”

Kento leans closer and kiss Fuma. First he just kisses him lightly, teasing him, but Fuma deepen the kiss immediately. Fuma navigates them to the nearest sofa and keep their kisses while doing the process. As soon as they land there on the sofa, Kento moves his kiss to Fuma’s neck. He licks and bites Fuma’s earlobe then move to sprinkle kisses all over Fuma’s chest. He stops at one of Fuma’s nipples, he licks it, then bite and suck it. Basically teasing Fuma and he amused how his lover’s nipple went hard in a matter of second. He then moves to the other one and doing the same things. While doing that, his fingers move to pinch the neglected one he sucked before. He really loves teasing him like this. Fuma moans with the sensation run through his whole body. As if triggered by Fuma’s moans, Kento moves his finger and grab the obvious bulge between Fuma's thighs. The sudden action makes Fuma moan even more and thrust his hip to Kento’s thigh. Kento moves his lips back to Fuma’s mouth to suppress the load noise his boyfriend makes.  
Kento move a bit, just enough to give them some space to breathe. Fuma’s eyes are dark with lust. “Don’t stop. I really want to fuck you right now”. Kento grins widely and kiss him once again before saying, “But someone would probably walk to this room, we better take this to another place with a nice and comfy bed”. Fuma rolls his eyes and chuckle, “You are such a tease. You are running away from the mess you made me”. Kento chuckles too and said, “Oh, I know, I am”.

When Kento sat up again, he looked at his boyfriend. His lips are wet and swollen and he looks completely hot like that. Topless and kiss swollen. Suddenly an idea popped up inside his head. He grabs the Santa hat and put it on his boyfriend. Fuma just look at him, totally confuse, “What are you doing?”  
Kento just grin and said, “There. Now you really look like a dirty Santa”. Fuma rolls his eyes and chuckle. He pulled Kento and kissed him again. He decided there right away that he will go home with Kento tonight in this outfit and do a little performance for this tease. 

 

 **Yesterday**  
Fumaken

“Is it okay to have me as your present?” Kento said, filling the line of their song, ‘Sexy Summer ni Yuki ga Furu’, with his usual cheesy lines. Next is Fuma’s turn.

“Yesterday Nakajima permed his hair”. 

Wait, what is that supposed to mean? Kento looks at Fuma and laugh so hard. They are all in good mood. The hype of the performance makes them high. He didn’t need for any champagne tonight, he just needed to be with Fuma and he knows he will laugh all night feeling hyper and high.

“What was that?” Kento asked once they finished for the day and drive to Fuma’s house.

“What?” Fuma asked while looking at the streets, he’s driving so he shouldn’t look away.

“That perm thing”, Kento answered while chuckling. “Oh, that? Nothing, actually. I just want to inform the fans with the news of you getting your perm yesterday” Fuma is grinning but still not looking at Kento.

“You really not making any sense” Kento said and he still chuckling. Then the car suddenly stopped. Kento look around and find that they already arrived at Fuma’s house.

“Because I really like how you look tonight, Nakajima”. Now Fuma is looking at Kento.

“Really? So you like it better when my hair is long and permed?” Kento asked with smile.

“Actually I like you with any kind of hair style” Fuma said and Kento just look at him with an ‘I don’t believe you’ expression. 

Suddenly Fuma lean in and kiss him. “I do like you no matter what kind of hair style you had. And I think I have already confessed it in a national broadcast that I like you no matter what. I love you no matter how cheesy you could be”. Hearing those words Kento just can’t help to smile even wider and fall in love again and again with this man. “Okay, I will opt to believe in you then”, he said.

Fuma grinned and said, “Good! And now let’s get in and cuddle me. I want to play with those hairs of yours.”  
Kento just laughs, rolls his eyes, and follows Fuma inside the house. 

 

 **First Kiss**  
Shorisou

Sou got it all planned. He would surprise Shori by sneaking into his room and he will spend the night at Shori’s place. He will make the good atmosphere around them, and if things go smoothly as he planned, he will confess his love to Shori. He really hoped the older boy will answer his feeling. And if possible, if Shori also feel the same way like him, he wished he would get his first kiss. The precious first kiss with the precious someone. 

Sou has planned it for two months. He even ‘befriended’ Shori’s sister, do everything she told him, just so he could get the access to sneak into Sato’s house on Christmas Eve. From the information he got, Shori’s mother and sister will visit a relative that lives outside of Tokyo and spend two days there. Shori’s brothers are apparently had planned an overseas trip with some friends, and they already departed yesterday. Shori was left alone here because their scheduled are packed with many Christmas events. Yes they have so many shows, even in Christmas Eve like this. But as soon as today’s show was over, Sou rushed here, lied to everyone that he needs to be home early because his sister wanted to spend Christmas with him (which is totally a lie, his sister is not even in Tokyo, she already went back to Shizuoka this morning).

Everything was perfect. He planned it well. Really, really well. But he miscalculated a thing. He forgot how Fuma likes to invite people to his house. Like when Sou has to spent the New Year alone, Fuma invited Shori to his house so Shori won’t spend the Christmas alone. And thanks to Fuma’s kindness for not letting any of his ‘brother’ feels left alone at holiday season like this, he is sitting on Shori’s bed, alone, and swearing some bad, bad words to the kind bandmate in his mind. He even promised himself that he will ignore Fuma for a whole year starting tonight. He fell asleep with thoughts of getting revenge to Fuma.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprise for finding Shori sleeping next to him. He jolt and the movement makes Shori wakes too. “W-What are you doing here?!”  
Shori chuckled, he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. “I think that should be my line. What are you doing here in my room?” Shori said while yawn. Sou’s face turned red immediately. He thinks for some answers and in the end couldn’t speak any of it out. “Well, whatever, I know my sister gave you a spare key, right?”. Sou swore under his breath and Shori just chuckled even more.

“I thought you spend the night at Fuma’s?” Sou tried to hide his embarrassment with changing the topic.

“I was, but then Kento called and when he heard that I was there with Fuma, Fuma got scolded. You should listen to them fighting over the phone, it’s really funny. Kento even called Fuma the most insensitive and useless father in the world for ruining their sons’ _date_ ”.

Listening to what Shori just said, makes Sou’s face even redder. Shori laughed when he saw Sou’s face, “I know you tried to be subtle, but apparently you can’t hide this kind of thing from our ‘mama’. And to be honest, making my sister as your ally was the biggest mistake you did”.

Sou couldn’t take more than this so he decided to just go with it and admit everything, “Then with whom should I make an ally with next time I want to surprise you?”

Shori grinned, “no one. Because anyone could betray you anytime they would. But, not me. I will always be with you. I will never betray you”. Smile appeared on Sou’s face.

“And by the way, I do like you too” Shori said. Sou’s smile turned even wider and he shook his head. He realized there that somehow they grew that ability to understand each other without have to voice it out loud. Ability he only ever found in Fuma and Kento. And it’s a good sign, because it means they are heading to the right direction.

“Well, whatever”. Sou lean closer to Shori and kiss him. It might be far from what he planned, but at least he got his first kiss just like he imagined.

 

 **Christmas with you**  
MariusxSexyZone (lol)

_’Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away’_  
_’This year to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special’_

Marius listened to song his sister played on her iPad that she already connected to car’s audio. The song titled ‘Last Christmas’. It was sung by Wham. But he prefers the Glee version. Because it was the first one he listened. The song was good, despite being quite pathetic in the beginning. And listening to this song just made him feel like sulking even more than he already did. He lost his holiday spirit.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” his kind and beautiful sister, Marilena, asked him once they arrived in front of their house. She picked him up from the studio where he had performed tonight because their mother is currently in Germany and leaving the two of them alone in Tokyo. Well, his mother said this morning that the flight that supposed to bring his mother, father, and Max –his big brother- so they could celebrate Christmas together was getting a delay due to the bad weather. And that’s why he was pouting almost all day. 

Marius shook his head, answering his sister’s question, “Thank you, but I guess no, I kind of tired. I’ll just sleep for tonight. You should go and have fun”. He tried his best to smile. Not really convincing though, but Marilena let it pass. She could see that Marius is sulking because he hates the fact that their parents and their brother won’t be here on Christmas. She hates it too. But she knows her little brother will be fine because there’s no way she would leave him alone. Sure, she’s heading to a party now without her brother, but she already had planned ‘it’ with ‘them’. A secret she planned once she learned that their parents and brother won’t make it in time to arrive early like they planned. And she is sure that the secret she had planned would cheer him up once her youngest brother get into the house. 

“Okay then. Call me if anything happen”. Marius smiles again and nod. As Marius walk towards the door, Marilena dialed someone’s number. “He’s here”, she said.  
Marius opened the door and he didn’t turn the light right away. He knows just so well the directions in his house. But when he reached the living room, he turned the light on and met immediately with a loud popping sound of confetti…?

“Happy Merry Christmas Eve!” 

“What?!” is all he could brought when he saw all his bandmates standing in front of him.

“We heard someone is sulking because he is alone this Christmas, so we prepare him a party”, Kento is the first one to speak out.

Marius’s mood turn better the second he saw the members, but he didn’t want to say it out loud how happy he was that they are all here with him, so instead he said, “What is that ‘Happy Merry Christmas Eve’ even mean?”. They just chuckle and shrugged. 

“Come one, let’s eat. I’m starving.” Of course all Fuma care about is food, Marius thought to himself and just chuckle, follow the other to the dining room. They bought chickens and Christmas cake. And the moment he saw all these foods, he could almost hear his stomach growling.

“Nee, Mari. I saw presents there. Are there any for us?” Sou asked. Marius looked at the direction Sou pointed with his finger. The big Christmas tree he set together with just his sister in the living room. He put all the presents he bought for his family and bandmates there under the tree.

“Sure, I have prepared all the presents for you guys. You can open it now” Marius said with smile.

“Why are you putting them under your Christmas tree? I mean it’s not like we would wake up with you on every Christmas day just so we would open them” Shori asked with chuckle while he, Sou, and Marius walk towards the tree.

“Because it’s prettier like that, and after all you guys are staying over tonight, right?” Marius smile even wider. 

Having the bandmates with him has cured his loneliness. Now he didn’t have to spend Christmas alone. His family might not be able to spend the Christmas day on time with him, but he forgot that he also had another family that would always be there with him when he need. And he can’t help but to think that he is very blessed and how he loves this little family of him.

“Kento, Fuma, come here! He said we could open our presents now!” Sou shouted to the older two who still sitting in the dining room, looking at the younger three.

“Just ignore them, I bet they are enjoying their fake parenthood moment now” Shori said to Sou and a moment later a paper cup land on his head. Fuma has stood up just so he could throw it to shut him up. Kento who is standing behind Fuma just keeps giggling. And Marius just chuckle seeing them all.

**Author's Note:**

> The Italian restaurant was mentioned here because I'm still in my kiminonawa hype lol  
> The idea for the third fic come from Mste' Christmas show where Fuma actually really said that and made Kento laughed so hard.  
> And my very first Shorisou fic! Hahaha let me hide again for this XD


End file.
